The Internet is a global network that may be used to access information that is directed to many different topics. For example, information may be accessed regarding religions, cultures, ideologies, and lifestyles, some of which may be considered offensive to certain individuals. In addition, Internet accessible information may be considered graphic, violent, harmful, illegal, or sexual, and, therefore, inappropriate for certain users. As such, parents and/or guardians may wish to regulate access to information made available to online users under their supervision.
The Internet also provides various communications techniques, such as instant messaging, e-mail, and chat rooms that provide an easy medium to contact any number of individuals, entities, or organizations throughout the world. Parents and/or guardians may wish to regulate such communications.
Various mechanisms, such as parental controls, have been developed to regulate access to information and communications available from the Internet and online service providers. However, new methods and technology continue to be developed to supplement traditional mechanisms for regulating access to information and communications.